


Crown for a pirate king

by SheyShocked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dandelions, Ficlet, Flower Crowns, Jerry(s) love flowers, Jerry(s) make it better, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) is insecure, Short & Sweet, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Ralph can’t figure out why Jerries like dandelions so much. It’s up to them to make him realize why is this common weed, as he calls them, actually great.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Crown for a pirate king

Jerry loved flowers. Especially yellow and pink tulips. Ralph always made sure to bring some when visiting, just to see their smile (he would kill anyone foolish enough to hurt them, anyone). But they also seemed strangely fond of dandelions, which puzzled him.

“Ralph doesn’t understand,” he told them once with his hands tightly crossed. He wasn’t annoyed, just frustrated he couldn’t comprehend their passion for a common weed that had to be get rid of to make parks pretty and neat. “Dandelions are just pesky grass. Why do Jerry like them so much?”

Jerry he was talking to furrowed his lovely ginger eyebrows. “They aren’t just grass, Ralph.” He picked up one that has already bloomed and now was only a white ball of fuzz. Kinda nice, Ralph had to admit, but still a weed. “When they are like this, they are also wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“Yes. You can make one when you blow all the fluff away. See? Like this.” They watched the seeds slowly float out of their sights like little boats on a calm river. The wind will carry them somewhere they aren’t supposed to be and some poor gardener´s gonna have to pluck them out, Ralph knew that rationally, but… it was so peaceful to just watch them drift away.

“And what should Ralph wish for?” he asked at last, still a little bit skeptical.

“Anything you want. C’mon. Don’t be shy. Take the fluffiest one you can find and make a wish!” Ralph did – he blew the fluff away just like Jerry showed him. Then he grabbed a shard of a broken mirror he was carrying in his pocket, looked into it… and growled in anger.

“Liar! The wish didn’t come true – Ralph is still broken!” His thirium was boiling with anger, but the pained expression Jerry gave him made him apologize immediately. “Sorry! Ralph is so sorry! He didn’t mean to yell, he knows Jerry doesn’t like it when he yells. Please, don’t be mad at him!”

“Oh Ralph,” Jerry stepped closer and embraced their friend in a comforting hug that always made him feel safe and protected and loved. “We are not angry at you. It just made us sad the wish didn’t come true straight away. But that’s not how wishes work, you know? You have to be patient.”

His only eye intact by the grisly scar lit up with hope. “Ralph will be! He promises to be as patient as he can!”

“Awesome,” Jerry smiled and gently touched the tip of his nose with his index finger. “But there is one thing that dandelions can make you to be without long waiting.”

“What is it?”

“King of the pirates! Hold on a second and you shall see!” Jerry began to pick up more flowers – this time the ones still in full bloom, nice and golden like Ralph’s hair. But instead of scattering them to wind, he put them together until they formed… a nice-looking chaplet. Like a crown.

“Ta-da!” Jerry cheered and placed the flower crown on top of Ralph’s head. “Crown suited for a pirate king! Oh dear. You look lovely!”

Ralph once again looked into the mirror… and now saw not only the scars, but also the chaplet, which made him look a lot less like a monster.

“Oh,” he said, his mood ring circling yellow and red for a few moments. Then he squeaked in joy, bouncing up and down like excited puppy. “It’s so pretty! Ralph’s gonna make one for each of the Jerries!”

“Be careful,” Jerry joked, but there were happy sparks in his eyes. “You may need a whole field of dandelions to keep that promise, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can always come to visit me on https://sheyshocked.tumblr.com/


End file.
